William Will Woo: Series History
This article details the series history for William Will Woo. Where the Goodbyes Are "What are the pair of you up to? He'll give us a hard time again if we're late!" - Woo's introduction As part of the Original Seven, Woo travels with Melissa and Carossa to Zonnet Junction to rendezvous with the other members. He finds Carossa and Melissa confronting Van and warns the pair that they can't be late otherwise Gadved will give them a hard time. Van asks Woo if he is the twin's guardian. Woo replies that Van shouldn't waste time on such cheap words as he will upset his sword. Van is ready to fight but Woo tells him that he is not the guardian of the twins, nor have they any need of one. He then follows Melissa and Carossa to meet with the others. Underneath the station, Woo and the twins meet with Gadved in front of the Coffin recovered from Meuuniere. Melissa and Carossa are disrespectful to Gadved and he tells Woo to teach Carossa and Melissa how to behave. Woo doesn't think it's his responsibility but is goaded by Gadved, who tells him he should take the initiative. He also mentions that taking the initiative is why Woo left his castle, which angers Woo. Woo tells Gavded he should learn when to shut up. Gadved is ready to respond but is interrupted by the arrival of Fasalina, who calms the rift between him and Woo. With Michael arriving too, the Original Seven are reunited and watch as the giant coffin opens revealing the Armor, Saudade of Sunday. The Days of No Return "Quite the model student isn't he?" - Woo comments on Michael's adaptation to Saudade. Woo along with Gadved, Fasalina, Carossa & Melissa oversee Michael's adaptation to the newly recovered Saudade of Sunday. Later Woo comments on how Michael's adaptation to Saudade is impressive. Fasalina tells him, Carossa and Melissa that they are done with initial procedures and she has to be going. Woo asks her if she would like him to take care of it but she has a few loose ends to tidy up. Upon Michael's complete adaptation to Saudade, Woo notes his skill. Carossa wonders if it will measure up when it counts. Melissa seems to be hungry and Woo criticizes her for thinking of a meal over a colleagues armor. Dream in Progress "An unseemly fight as usual. That's the old risers for you, useless until reconstructed. This one in particular, he's beyond indecent, he's practically obscene." - Woo regarding Van's fighting style. Witnessing the fight between Gavded and Van from a restaurant window, Woo notes to Melissa and Carossa how the "old" riders (meaning Van) are useless until reconstructed. He think's Van's fighting style is obscene. Carossa seems to think Van is terrible, wondering why Gadved would want to bring Van into The Original Seven. Woo is unsure, noting that although it was approved by their Comrade, it is likely that Gadved is acting out of sentiment due to his past with Van. Woo places a red vial into a briefcase along with three others as they continue to watch the fight. After watching Gadved and Van fight some more, Woo, Carossa and Melissa notice Saudade of Sunday flying off while carrying their Comrade and Fasalina. Carossa is annoyed that they didn't even say goodbye and suggests the rest of them should leave, but Woo seems to want to watch the fight play out between Gadved and Van. Upon witnessing Diablo of Monday being destroyed, Woo goes to leave the restaurant. Carossa notes that Gadved likely died within Diablo, and Woo affirms, noting that it was a good fight.